You're gonna have a bad time FF FR
by TheBanaminBaka
Summary: C'est le combat final entre Sans et Frisk. Mais au lieu de s'entretuer sans pitié, les deux protagonistes vont découvrir quelque chose, un sentiment bien connu : l'amour. /!\MENTION DE MORT/!\
Frisk avait finalement effacé toute forme de vie qu'elle trouvait sur son chemin. Elle était tellement rentrée dans sa folie meurtrière qu'elle était prête à tuer Sans, le squelette qu'elle aimait depuis leur première rencontre.

Mais elle n'était plus elle-même. C'était comme si une autre âme avait pris possession de son corps, mais qu'elle était là depuis longtemps et se montrait que maintenant.

Peu importe.

Elle pénétra dans le grand couloir qui s'offrait à elle. Elle marcha, marcha, jusqu'à se retrouver en tête à tête avec Sans. Frisk avait un grand sourire, qui faisait penser à une psychopathe, serra son couteau le plus fort qu'elle pu, tandis que Sans avait l'air calme. Mais il ne l'était pas vraiment.

« Heya. Tu étais occupé, hein ?... Bon, j'ai une question pour toi. Penses-tu que même la pire personne peut changer...? Donc, tout le monde peut devenir une bonne personne, seulement en essayant ? », commença Sans.

Frisk soupira, en pensant que tout cela était stupide, et s'avançant un peu.

« Heh heh heh heh... Très bien. Bon, j'ai une meilleure question. Est-ce que tu vas passer un mauvais moment ? Car si tu fais encore un pas en avant... Tu ne vas vraiment pas apprécier ce qui va se passer ensuite. »

Frisk ne fit pas attention et fit un pas en avant.

« Hm. Désolé, petite fille. C'est pourquoi je n'ai jamais fait de promesse. »

Frisk se doutait qu'il allait faire une attaque. Elle aurait dû l'écouter.

Elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Ce n'était pas son but. Elle l'aimait, et le voir mourir ne lui procurait que souffrance.

Mais malgré ses pensées, son corps n'obéissait pas. Elle avait le contrôle de son âme, mais pas de son corps. Qui était l'autre âme qui résidait en elle, bon sang ?! Un psychopathe ?

« Il fait beau dehors. Les oiseaux chantent, les fleurs fleurissent... Dans un jour comme ça, les enfants comme toi... »

Les yeux de Sans devinrent complétement noir.

« Doivent mourir en enfer.

-Attends, Sans ! Je... »

Mais il ne l'écouta pas. Son œil gauche devint bleu, et son bras qui était perpendiculaire à son corps, il le fit ''tomber'' vers le bas, et Frisk le suivit. Elle se releva vite, mais là, il avait fait apparaître des os qui sortaient du sol. Elle les esquiva très rapidement, mais s'en prit quelques-uns dans les mains ou les pieds, mais elle ne saignait pas beaucoup. Puis il fit appel à de grosses têtes squelettiques, qui étaient effrayantes. Elles tirèrent de gros rayons blancs, qui forcément étaient mortels, en direction de Frisk. Elle les esquiva, avec un peu de difficulté, et lors du dernier rayon, elle avait failli se le prendre de plein fouet. Heureusement, il ne fit que le frôler.

« Allons-y. »

Frisk sentait qu'elle allait regretter ça. Elle ordonnait à son corps de ne pas l'attaquer, mais pourtant, il le fit. Mais Sans l'esquiva.

« Quoi ? Tu pensais que j'allais attendre là et me le prendre ?

-Sans, je... »

Il ne l'écouta pas, encore une fois, et des os sortirent encore du sol. Frisk les esquiva facilement, sans se blesser cette fois.

« Ok, Sans, écoute-moi... »

Mais Sans était tellement furieux qu'il ne lui prêtait pas attention. Il n'était plus lui-même, lui aussi.

Frisk essaya de nouveau de lui donner un coup de couteau, mais il esquiva encore.

Sans fit encore sortir des os du sol. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ils s'avançaient vers Frisk. Elle sauta au dessus, pour les esquiver.

Encore cet essai de lui donner un coup de couteau qui ne portait pas ses fruits.

« Jusqu'à ce que soudainement, tout finit. »

Une fois de plus, les os fonçaient vers Frisk, elle sauta pour les esquiver. Des fois, ils étaient trop hauts, donc elle se mettait simplement à côté.

Encore le coup de couteau raté...

« Heh heh heh... C'est ta faute, n'est ce pas ?

-Non Sans ! Non ! C'est de la faute de... »

Mais elle ne savait pas comment s'appelait ce psychopathe qui habitait en elle.

Cette fois-ci, les os étaient tous sorti du sol. Mais, ils étaient très hauts. Alors il y avait une sorte de plateforme, qui volait jusqu'à la fin de la forêt d'os, que Frisk monta. Mais la plateforme démarra trop vite quand elle alla dessus, et elle tomba dans la forêt d'os. Quand elle se releva, elle saignait abondamment, et des os étaient rentrés partout dans son corps dans l'omoplate, les mains, le ventre.

Elle crachait du sang, sa vie était bientôt fini. Elle le savait.

Sans fut pris de panique, et accourut vers elle il était redevenu lui-même.

« Firsk... Frisk...

-Sans...

-Je suis si désolé... Je savais que ce n'était pas toi qui faisait tout ça, et pourtant...

-Je comprends, Sans. Certes, c'est une autre âme qui m'a ordonnée de faire tout ceci, mais c'est mon corps qui a fait ça. Je comprends que tu ai voulu me tuer.

-C'est la faute de Chara, je suis tellement désolé Frisk, si désolé... »

Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, les larmes ne pouvaient pas arrêter de couler sur ses joues. Et là, il se rendait compte à quel point il l'aimait.

« Frisk, avant que tu partes, je voulais que tu saches que... Je t'aime... Enormement...

-Je... C'est de même pour moi, Sans.

-Je veux être avec toi... J'ai été si idiot...

-Sans... Raconte-moi une blague... Avant que je ne parte... »

Sans ne lui raconta pas une blague, mais l'embrassa. Certes, elle crachait du sang, mais cela ne lui faisait rien.

Ceci fut leur premier baiser, mais aussi leur dernier.


End file.
